How we Came to be
by WhyNoMyName
Summary: Jade and Cat are famous actresses. Tori is a famous pop star. Beck, Robbie and Andre are Tori's friends. They go to a premier for their new film and Jade and Cat meet the boys. Jade and Beck make a huge mistake. And will Cat and Danny's relationship stay the same now Robbies on the sceane. Bade. Cabbie. Canny. T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

How we Came  
to be

Jade: Cat hurry up were going to miss it

Cat: But Danny is so cute, and the premier can wait

Jade: Stop getting so caught up in him, and this is our fifth premier you don't know when its going to finish

Cat: When are you going to get a boyfriend, your last date seemed to go well.

Jade: When all the boys in Hollywood stop being snobs

Cat: Whats that supposed to mean?

Jade: It means all the guys in Hollywood are jerks

Cat: (Squeaking) Even Danny?

Jade: Of course not (Rolling her eyes)

Cat: Kay Kay come on the limos waiting.

Jade: I hope this premier is better than the last one (Sighing)

Cat: Yeah them boys were so annoying, thank god for the guards

Jade: Yeah defiantly that Ryder guy, he was the worst. (Walking to the limo)

Cat: Will Tori be at the premier she's really nice. (Following her)

Jade: No she is a snobby pop star who likes to appear at our premiers. (Getting into the limo)

Cat: That's not nice to her. Are you writing any plays again. (Getting in after Jade trying to change the subject.

Jade: No I think I'm going to stick with acting for a while

Cat: But think about it because if you write it then Tori wouldn't be able to star in it.

Jade: Still come on were here.

Cat: I can see Tori shes over there. (Getting out)

Jade: (Looking over at Tori) Who's he? (Pointing to a guy with fluffy hair standing next to Tori and two other guys, one had dreads and the other had an afro.)

Cat: I've never seen him before, maybe he is an alien who's invaded the premier. (Gasps)

Jade: (feeling jealous) Oh Cat, dear, I don't think he is an alien more like Vegas new boyfriend. (smirking)

Cat: Phooey, I've always wanted to meet an alien. That person next to him though is quite hot. (whispering while pointing to the guy with the afro.)

Jade: In what country?

Cat: Whats that supposed to mean, and Jadey please don't tell Danny. I didn't mean to say that. (Nearly crying)

Jade: It's fine. You can say people are hot just don't go up to him and start snogging him, because there are cameras and Danny might get upset.

Cat: Okay, (cheering up a bit) come on let's go and say hi to Tori. (Dragging Jade)

Jade: No I don't wanna say hi to Vega and her boyfriend of the week. (Fake smiling at Tori) Hey Vega

Tori: (Looking surprised) Hi guys thought you wouldn't turn up.

Jade: Just because you wanted the spot light.

Tori: (Faking to be offended) Really? 'Cause I'm not like you West. Anyways these are my friends, Beck, (pointing at the guy with fluffy hair and then winking at him) André, (pointing at the guy with dreads) and Robbie (sighing and pointing to the boy with the afro looking ashamed)

Cat: Hi boys I'm Cat, not the animal, don't worry, and this is my friend Jade, we are co-stars in this movie.

Tori: No I was the main character

Jade: No you wasnt Vega, all you did was use your annoying voice to sing the main song 20000 times.

Beck: Girls calm down and enjoy the premier.

Jade: I hate you (she was not sure why she said that) Your Canadian aren't you? (And she remembered again, if your thick she doesn't like Canada, sorry Canadian people)

Beck: Whats that supposed to mean?

Jade: You should spend some time with Cat, you two seem perfect for each other. (Laughing of course because he sounded like Cat, speaking of her she gasped)

Cat: Whats that supposed to mean? (She said like Beck then looked at her phone again)

Jade: I rest my case. Anyway was that Danny?

Robbie: Who's Danny? (Lets just say for him it was love at first sight for him)

Cat: (Really worried) He just got mugged, he's at our house I need to go

Jade: Once your home tell the driver not to come back I can make my own way home with out him. And are you sure you wanna go the movie starts in half an hour?

Cat: No I need to go home apparently they stole everything, even his pants, he had to walk home in his underwear, so bye.

All except Cat: Bye Cat. (Robbie sounding very sad)

4 hours later

Jade: Beck, your drunk aren't you?

Beck: Noo Jadeyy come in here. (Dragging her in his apartment)

Jade: Dont start anything you can't finish.

Beck: Jadeyyy s,s,stoop beeing sooooo lameo and Jadeyy, Jadeyy come here. (He was tapping on his bed

5 hours later

Jade: Beck that shouldnt have happened. Were not even going out.

Beck: Can we think about it though. Your so pretty. Ohh. (He runs of to the bathroom I think the alcohol has worn of)

Jade: Why should I say yes?

Beck: Because I forgot to use protection. (he got hit like a pair of bongos when he said that)

Jade: What Beck? I don't even know your last name and I might be having your baby? I'm going to kill you hard. (She didn't sound angry more panicky?)

Beck: Oliver. (whispering)

Jade: What Beck? (She was very confused about what he had just said and their relationship status was)

Beck: My surnames Oliver, Beck Oliver, now you know

Jade: It doesn't make things better, you know, what if I am pregnant. This is YOUR fault

Beck: There is a chance that you're not so don't go rushing into things that might not be true

Jade: Yeah but there's more of a chance I am. I have known you for less than a day and this has happened.

Beck: Yeah and you know what? When it is a day it will be the best day of my life

Jade: Who says you will live to have known me for a day?

Beck: That in not nice Jade, and if there is a guy in there would you want him to be dadless

Jade: Stop that. My career has just picked up and now this is happening.

Beck: You should chill, anyway you havent answered my question, Jade. Will you be my girlfriend.

Jade: I guess it's the only thing, if were going to have this baby, to make it work.

Beck: So tell me about you

Jade: What do you wanna know?

Beck: Anything about your life babe and I'll tell you about mine.

Jade: Well first this is awkward. Anyway I was born in the States, liver here for the whole of my life. My mom and dad split up when I was 7 and I hate my dad so I lived with my mom mostly. When I was 15 me and Cat got a movie part, and now we have been in 5 movies. Now I am 22 and have a boyfriend called Beck and I might be pregnant, surprise, isn't it? Oh and I'm not your average girly girl I will fight for what I want and wont agree with everything you say and do.

Beck: Well okay its my turn. As you know I'm Canadian but moved to the States when I was 11 'cause my dad got a job, I meet a conceited girl named Tori in high school, then I went to a movie premier and found the love of my life though I don't know her surname and I might be having a kid with her. (He winked then kissed her on the lips while hugging her, his hands resting on her stomach)

Jade: I hate Canada but other than that you seem alright and remember I might not be pregnant. (She shock his hands of her tummy)

Beck: Do you want it?

Jade: I'm not sure like if it happens it happens if it doesn't it doesn't, do you?

Beck: Of course, it would be a miracle to have a baby with you, the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you.

Jade: I love you too.

Beck: We are keeping it then?

Jade: If it does happen then of course were old enough it's just sad for work.

Beck: Yeah you don't know my job do you?

Jade: What is it? It isn't bad is it?

Beck: No, I'm a writer in chick-flicks and rom-coms

Jade: I'm more of an adventure actor but I thought I recognised you.

Beck: So even if you have to give up your job, I can still do mine.

Jade: What gender do you want it.

Beck: I don't care as long as it looks like you.

Jade: I want a boy, they don't bring unicorns and rainbows

Beck: What if he is gay?

Jade: You could deal with that and like we would have over 10 years wouldn't we?

Beck: True, we need to see first love

Jade: Yes. sleep?

Beck: Sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

How we Came  
to be

**A/N Dont hate me because of this and the next chapter please. **

**Dont hate me because I'm beautiful - Avan Jogia lol**

**Oh and I don't own Victorious because if I did I wouldn't make my self angry for letting it end on a cliff hanger thing. :(**

Beck: Its been a month can we test? (very anxious, well you would be, if you might become a dad)

Jade: Fine (sighing) but were going to do it properly

Beck: What is 'proper'? (Very confused, 'proper' what on Earth?)

Jade: Were going to the doctors 'cause if we get a test 1) it could be wrong and 2) it would be obvious. People go to the doctors for anything

Beck: True but if we buy one to quickly see then we can go to the doctors

Jade: That's a waste of money.

Beck: Fine babe. I love you

Jade: I guess I love you to Beck.

Beck: Of course you do who doesn't? (conceited much?) Anyway come one where's the phone?

Jade: This is your apartment (well duh they wouldn't talk like this in front of Cat, it would scare her)

Beck: You've spent a lot of time here though (True she's mostly round there instead of with her friend, I guess Cat was right, to make her happy she needed a boyfriend)

Jade: Isnt that it? (Pointing to the pear-shaped object)

Beck: Thanks babe

Jade: Really?

Beck: So I phone them?

Jade: Yep

Beck: Fine.

Jade: Beck are you going to call them then? (she might be a little angry like always)

Beck: Fine (picking up his damn phone and pressing the screen)

Receptionist: What could I do for you today sir? (In her annoying robot type voice)

Beck: I would like to know if my girlfriends pregnant (going fire truck red)

Receptionist: Okay whats her name?

Beck: (covering the phone with his chest) Jade whats your last name?

Jade: West stupid we've been dating for a month and you still don't know

Beck: Its West.I mean her name is Jade West her name isn't West. Jade West (stupid right? West what kind of name is that Becks so stupid

Receptionist: Well there is a doctor for that kind of stuff in so you can come any time between the next two hours

Beck: Okay good-bye

Receptionist: Have a nice day now (hung up, how does she know there going to have a nice day)

Beck: We can go in between the next two hours

Jade: Theres no time like the present

Beck: Come on then.

Jade: I'm coming.

Beck: Good. Now come on

Jade: I'm not sure if I want to know. (Well love you have to)

Beck: Why? Doesnt it make sense to know (of course)

Jade: Will you still love me if I turn out fat, ugly and have every emotion in me at once?

Beck: I would love you if you turned whale size, got a face plant with an alien and the most emotional person on Earth, I would still love you.

Jade: Really? Whats up with people and aliens? (seriously guys, why?)

Beck: They are the second most greatest thing on Earth.

Jade: Whats first?

Beck: You of course now come on we need to go (Going to the car)

Jade: I'm scared, what if there's not a baby, then you wont love me anymore because you just wanted the kid. (Following him obviously)

Beck: No, over this month is has been amazing you are very special too me, and if their isn't a baby in their then if you want we could just do it again.

Jade: So we are going to have a baby?

Beck: Yes one way or another

Jade: Hey look there's the doctors (pointing to the new building)

Beck: Uhm last time I said hey you said it was for horses.

Jade: Sorry Beck I just want to get this over with

Beck: Okay come on in (Opening the door for her)

Jade: I can work a door you know

Beck: Its called politeness Jade

Jade: Whatever.

Beck: I think they will call us in.

Jade: No chiz

Beck: Anyway are you alright

Jade: Of course I am

Receptionist: Please can West, Jade go to the first door on the right

Beck: Here we go

Jade: I guess

Beck: Come on (opening the door, again)

Jade: What have I told you?

Beck: Sorry, force of habit.

Doctor: Hello Jade, is this your partner

Jade: Yes.

Doctor: Come on here than and we will get the test started.

10 minutes later

Doctor: Come back in an hours time and I will have the results

Beck: Okay bye doc

Jade: Good bye see you in an hour.

1 hour later

Beck: Come on Jade we need to go (Pulling her into the car)

Jade: I don't wanna find out.

Beck: Well we are. come on

Jade: Okay then

Beck: Were nearly here babe come on babe (he was very nervous)

Jade: I don't wanna go in there.

Beck: Come on were here ( pulling up in the parking lot)

Jade: Stop opening doors for me. ( walking into the building.

Beck : I can't help it, so stop moaning and isn't it nice to have someone open doors for you. ( she should  
be thankful)

Jade: Well your treating me like I'm disabled

Beck: No Im being nice to my girlfriend

Reception: West, Jade to the first door on the right.

Beck: Come on Jade.

Jade: Stop it Beck. ( will he ever learn to not open doors)

Beck: I can't help it. ( this was getting annoying fir him now)

Doctor: Hello Jade, whats your name?

Jade: This is Beck

Doctor: Okay I have the results

Beck: What are they then?

Doctor: Heres the letter. ( passing the paper over)

Beck: ( reading it) Oh my god Jade. ( he picked her up and spun her around)

Jade: What is it? ( she was really confused at his reaction)

Beck: Look at it ( he passed her the paper)

Jade: (she didn't say anything she just looked at it)

Beck: So are you happy?

Jade: I'm not sure.

Beck: Were having a baby.

Jade: I know I'm happy. (Not happily)

Doctor: Do you want an ultrasound

Jade: Okay then

Doctor: Sit on this bed and lift up your shirt I will get the gel and then we will be ready.

Jade: Okay I'll go onto this : Are you alright babe?

Jade: Why wouldn't I be, I'm here with my boyfriend for a month, at 22, after my career has really picked  
up getting an ultra sound. Whats not alright (she burst into tears)

Beck: Dont worry about it, we will be fine its only one baby isn't it.

Doctor: This will be cold (squirting gel onto Jades flat stomach

Jade: Oh my god. ( that gel is very cold)

Beck: Look our baby.

Doctor: Yes its there. I have to go in a minute so wipe it of with this towel and then go to reception to  
book another appointment.

Jade: Okay bye I guess I will see you next month.

Doctor: Yes bye Jade and Beck ( and she followed them walking out the building)

Beck: ( in the car) So are you happy to have the baby.

Jade: I'm not sure. Like I want it but I'm not sure I'm ready.

Beck: Well I am so I'm sure you will be. Oh and I need to go to talk to the directors of my new film, Last Year  
they said that for it I might get an award for best film writer.

Jade: Oh my god really that would be amazing. Congratulations

Beck: No I should be saying that to you. Your carrying my child.

Jade: And I think it has your appetite. Can we stop at Inside-Out-Burger?

Beck: What ever for my two favorite people. (He love IOB its his favorite place)

Jade: Thank god come on.

2 months later

Cat: Danny have you got everything back?

Danny: No Cat the police don't belive me but I've got a lot of money anyway havent I?

Cat: Yeah and if you didn't I would give you mine. ( Cat is really confused, she doesn't know who she has feelings for Danny or Robbie? She didn't even know)

Danny: Cat, sweetie, are you okay?

Cat: Yeah I need to phone some one. ( she runs upstairs and presses Robbie's number what Beck gave her)

Robbie: Hey Kitty Cat why you calling

Cat: I'm confused.

Robbie: do you wanna meet up. ( butterfly's were in his tummy because he has feeling for her obviously)

Cat: I would love that. What about Nozu?

Robbie: Yes ( he was over enthusiastic)

Cat: In two hours?

Robbie: Okay

Cat: (she hung up and ran downstairs) Danny can you drive me to Becks I need to talk to Jade.

Danny: Anything for you Cat. (by the way she couldn't drive)

* * *

Jade: I hate you Beck

Beck: What Jade? I thought we were in love?

Jade: You ruined my carer.

Beck: I can't help that I was drunk you could have stopped me

Jade: So you're blaming me now

Beck: It's both our faults, anyway we need to go to your ultrasound we have a different doctor today

Jade: I don't wanna go out side I'm so fat.

Beck: No you're the most beautiful girl ever.

Jade: Come on open the door.

Beck: I thought you didn't like me opening doors for you?

Jade: Well I don't want to today.

Beck: (opening the door) There you go

Receptionist: West, Jade second door on the right.

Beck: Come in babe ( holding his hand out to help her get up)

Jade: I'm not ill.

Beck: I know just trying to be a good boyfriend.

Doctor: Hello I guess your Jade and your Beck.

Beck: Yeah that's right. Hi.

Doctor: Hi Jade you know the drill now. Hop on the bed and lift your shirt. ( she did what she was told) You know how cold this is so beware.

Jade: I don't think I would ever get use to this.

Doctor: Well they seem to be : What do you mean 'them'

Doctor: Didnt he tell you, there's three one seems smaller than the others but they are there.

Jade: Beck you (she stomped out with the gel still on and locked her self in the bathroom)

Beck: Jade where are you? ( he was out the bathroom he could hear her crying)

Jade: You did this to me. Three babies no way I hate you (her first judgement seemed right)

Beck: Come on we need to go home. Jade get out of there.

Jade: (coming out) take me home.

Beck: Okay Jade come on.

Jade: (After car ride) Hi Cat. (she's sad)

Cat: I'm surprised to see you here.

Jade: I know.

Cat: I went to Beck's house but you weren't there. I'm so confused I need to talk to you.

Jade: I'm confused so much as well.

Cat: First thing where were you with Beck?

Jade: I was at the doctors

Cat: Whats wrong with you?

Jade:I'm, Cat, I'm sorry but I'm pregnant

Cat: Why are you apologising?

Jade: Because I didn't tell you.

Cat: It is Beck's isn't it?

Jade: Of course it was the night of the premier.

Cat: Oh my god.

Jade: Theres three. (whispering)

Cat: Oh (speechless of a change)

Jade: So why do you need me?

Cat: I'm confused

Jade: Of what Cat?

Cat: Who I love. I thought it was Danny but Robbie is so perfect and special and I'm meeting up with him in an hour.

Jade: Oh my god Cat, just remember your still going out with Danny so don't just forget about him or that would be cheating

Cat: So why did you want to talk to me?

Jade: I'm not sure I'm in love with Beck.

**A/N Next chapter will have a lot more of Cabbie and Canny in it but don't hate me because of whats happening to Bade I love them, thats all Im giving away if you know what Im saying ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

How we Came  
to be

**A/N Dont hate me because of this please.**

Cat: Hi Robbie (misrable guts)

Robbie: Oh Cat you scared me I didn't see you coming (yeah right stalker)

Cat: So we eating then? (No your only allowed to eat it)

Robbie: Yup Cat so is your boyfriend got his stuff back from when he got mugged (you can feel the  
awkwardness)

Cat: No but he's job gives him lots of money

Robbie: Oh so how are you? (Still awkward)

Cat: I'm confused. (Cat don't tell him why love) because I don't know who I love. (Really? How dumb  
can you get)

Robbie: Who are you confused on? (You really don't wanna know the answer Rob)

Cat: You and Danny I'm so confused. (Way to blow it Cat)

Robbie: So who do you think you love the most? (Obviously he wants her to say him)

Cat: I'm not sure I love you both but I think I see more of Danny as a brother.

Robbie: Oh really? (Act cool Robbie don't turn strange)

Cat: Yes but I'm still confused and I don't wanna break Danny's heart, because when your older your heart  
dies not when your 22.

Robbie: What do you feel when you kiss Danny? (More awkward questions think Robbie's the king  
of them.)

Cat: I use to feel sparks but now it feels like I'm kissing Adam, my brother, so I'm really not sure.

Robbie: What do you feel when you kiss me? (Amazing awkwardness isn't it and on top of that a  
massive hint Cat wouldn't get)

Cat: I've never kissed you before (told you she wouldn't get the hint)

Robbie: Then why not? (And dun dun dun they kiss. Now remember Cats famous and Robbie's kind of  
famous for being a comedian, so they didn't expect paparazzi to be there. Obviously not because there kiss  
lasted for more than 3 seconds more like a minute. You could probably imagine the next days head  
lines, something like Cat Valentine is Cheating on famous physicist and Comedian! Oh know she has  
some explaining to do)

Cat: Robbie, what am I going to tell Danny I'm not sure who I love so I kissed some one I'm not that  
stupid (really?)

Robbie: That's what you told me here! ( he has a point)

Cat: Stop that Robbie, your more understanding than Danny. (Shes nearly crying here guys)

Robbie: Calm down Cat. I'll take you home and you either tell him to day or he finds out tomorrow  
when it's on the front of celebrity gossip magazines. Your chose. (Sweet isn't he)

Cat: I will walk to his home and tell him now bye Robbie, I love you! (Aw Cabbie or Canny, what one?)

Danny: Is this true (Cats just walked his home and he is holding his phone stupid internet)

Cat: I'm sorry Danny it's not like that he is like my brother. (Didnt she say that to Robbie about him naughty  
Cat)

Danny: I can't belive you Cat these pictures say different.

Cat: No please believe me I don't even know his surname so I can't be in love with him.

Danny: Surnames don't prove everything. (So not true)

Cat: They do please keep me.

Danny: Can you delete his number of his phone then I will believe you.

Cat: Yes of course (she pressed the delete button he was gone but she has it memorised)

Danny: Thank you, I love you.

Cat: I love you too. (Shes giving them away like a flyer) I need to go now Jade needs my help.

Danny: Kay, bye I love you.

Cat: Yeah bye. (Then naughty Cat gets her phone out and types in the memorised number texted him  
: I Broke up with him Robbie.  
Cats such a naughty girl who is now playing on two people's hearts!)

Beck: Listen to me I love you Jade West

Jade: Yes but I don't think I do

Beck: But I need to see them (he rubs her huge tummy)

Jade: But you're not going to.

Beck: What happened in the last three months?

Jade: I'm not sure but I but want to do this by myself not with a Canadian

Beck: Jade there's three of them you can't say you don't need support.

Jade: I can get support from my friends not you.

Beck: I have the same amount of whatever over these babies, their half me.

Jade: Your not giving birth to them I am, their living in me there mine.

Beck: Please just stop this fight and why don't you like me anymore.

Jade: This happened on the first day we met, you was drunk and I thought you wouldn't be that thick not  
to use protection.

Beck: So you just wanted it to be a one night stand thing and you just wanted to use me, thank you so much  
Jade)

Jade: Fine you can see them after I give birth that's it.

Beck: What once in their life?

Jade: Well done genius.

Beck: Dont you want them to have a dad, a father figure?

Jade: Yes but you do so much work you wouldn't see them much I just want you forget about them. Forget about us.

Beck: But I don't want to I love you so much.

Jade: Just make the time you see them the most wonderful time.

Beck: Do you know their genders?

Jade: Only one, it's a little boy I didn't want to know the others.

Beck: What are you going to call him then?

Jade: Jerome, I love the name, I have since I was 7.

Beck: That's really cute, Jerome Oliver

Jade: No its Jerome West.

Beck: What about Oliver-West?

Jade: No just West

Beck: Will the others just be West?

Jade: Of course it would be strange if they had different surnames

Beck: What girls names would you have?

Jade: Mara and Amber

Beck: I like Amber its a nice cute name. And boys?

Jade: Edison and Fabian

Beck: Oh their nice they sound posh

Jade: You dising my favorite names?

Beck: Who me never?

Jade: Good now go.

3 months later

Jade: Beck come here now (on the phone)

Beck: Whats happened?

Jade: Oh I lost my elephant when I was trying ti catch it, what do you think I'm on about?

Beck: Its time isn't it?

Jade: Just get over here now and see for your self over here and see for yourself.

Beck: I'm coming hang on.

Jade: I'll try not promising anything though

Beck: I'm here

10 hours later

Doctor: Miss. West said you can see the triplets now follow me.

Beck: Okay I'm coming (this was his only chance to see his children he was going to make it right, he saw  
three incubator things in a row and he went up to them. There was Jerome, Edison and Amber. His little  
babies sleeping. No this couldn't be the last time he saw them, it couldn't. Then he got an idea, they are his  
kids so why doesn't he take them, Jade had to have one of them though.) Doctor are these babies healthy  
to go out.

Doctor: I think so just be careful with them, actually Edison looks too small to go so you can take the  
others though, just sign them out.

Beck: Thank you doc can you tell Jade their home.

Doctor: Yep I can do that for you

Beck: Thank you so much

Doctor: Do you want two car seats?

Beck: That would be good thank you so much

Doctor: Yes yes I'll be back soon with everything you need.

Beck: Thanks so much (and the doctor moves on) so Eddie I wont see you again for a while just look after  
your mom she will need it, your brother and sister will be fine Bye Edison West. (He kisses the little baby  
then sees the doctor)

Doctor: Little Edison will be able to come out soon to be with his siblings (he would never find out the truth.)

Beck: Yup, bye doctor.

He puts the two babies in the car seats then walks of with the stolen babies to phone his mom

Doctor: Hello Jade how are you?

Jade: Painful and not the good kind.

Doctor: I was wondering if you would like to see Edison?

Jade: What about Jerome, and Amber?

Doctor: Oh yes Mr. Oliver told me to tell you that he was taking them two home.

Jade: Oliver (mumbling under her breath)

Beck: Mom can I move back with you in Canada?

Mrs. Oliver: Yes whats happened?

Beck: I've got twins (Beck you have triplets minus one)

Mrs. Oliver: I thought I told you to be more careful.

Beck: Any way can I come round?

Mrs. Oliver: Yes I will book the plane tickets right now and set up your room, have you got cots?

Beck: No

Mrs. Oliver: Really Beck you expect me to do every thing? I guess your dad will be getting that  
and what are my grandkids names?

Beck: Amber and Jerome

Mrs. Oliver: You sound sad.

Beck: Lots have happened tell you when I get there bye mon

Mrs. Oliver: Good bye son (hangs up)

Beck: Babies looks like were moving to Canada. Sorry for not letting you see your brother much just  
remember we love you, me, mommy, Eddie, granny and granddad. Dont forget especially you Amber  
you're the little girl here and Jerome will be there for you. (He was sitting at the air port waiting for his mom  
to text while fiddling with their blonde hair. How?)

**A/N Sorry for the house of Anubis names I was watching it when I was writing this and they will probably have them characteristics as well, sorry for being non-creative. **


End file.
